1. Technical Field
This document relates to modifications for pickup trucks, and more specifically to a convertible pickup truck cargo box system.
2. Background
There has always been an interest in light trucks of all kinds, especially pickup trucks. Typically, vehicles of this type include a generally rectangular cargo box located on a rearward portion of the vehicle frame. Pickup trucks are used in a wide variety of commercial, as well as recreational endeavors. Some pickup truck modifications exist for these purposes. But too often these conventional modifications do not provide the full utility, versatility, and cosmetic appearance that is needed in both commercial/work and recreational/personal applications. That is, a consumer is relegated to choosing between a pickup truck that is primarily to be used for a recreational/personal purpose (at the expense of not being able to have the full versatility of function that commercial/work applications would require), or a truck that is primarily to be used for a commercial/work purpose (at the expense of not being able to have the full versatility of function and the cosmetic appearance that recreational/personal applications would require). Often this choice comes down to choosing between a normal looking pickup truck and a flat bed work truck.